Kara Gets A Warm Bottom!
by Dimitrious
Summary: Admiral Adama calls Kara into his office to discuss an attitude problem. He adjusts her attitude in an oldfashined way. MF consentual spanking.


**Kara had been summoned to Admiral Adama's office while she was in training. ****Still dressed in her flight clothes, including her leather pants, she went to the ****Admiral's office and knocked on the door.**

"**Come in", Admiral Adama said, and Kara entered. Adama, seated at his desk, told ****her to have a seat.**

"**So how were the exercises today? Going alright?"**

**Kara, sensing something was wrong, replied, "Yes sir, but did want to see me just ****to ask me that?"**

**Adama stiffened, and said, "Kara, it has been brought to my attention that there's ****been friction between you and Kat. I understand that you have been undermining her authority by being sarcastic to her in front of the crew. You have also been ****nsubordinate to her. What do you have to say for yourself?"**

**Admiral, I don't see how anyone can have respect for her. She was a drug runner, ****and she lied to us about everything, even her name!"**

**Adama replied, "I have spoken to her concerning her loyalties, and I am comfortable with her." He leaned forward. "I am in charge here and I have put her in a leadership role, and you need to respect the position she holds. Kara, you are in authority, and you know better. You have a bad attitude. You are hurting morale. Do you understand?"**

**Kara, suddenly ashamed, looked down at her lap and replied, "yes, Sir."**

**The Admiral said, "Now Kara, it hasn't been that long since I had to have a little ****talk with you about a bad attitude. It was when you came back from New Capria. ****Now I could somewhat understand your attitude then- there was a lot going on with you, but I thought that you turned over a new leaf after our talk. But I think we need to address your attitude at ****the next level."**

"**Sir?", Kara asked quizzically.**

"**I think that you need to have your attitude adjusted right now. You have been ****acting like a child, a spoiled brat, and you need a good old-fashioned spanking, girl."**

**Kara was stunned. She thought to herself, "What is he talking about? What is he ****thinking? He must be kidding. Right?"**

"**You can't do that, Sir!", she protested, I'm a grown woman!"**

**The Admiral replied, "you are a grown woman, but you're acting like a child, so ****that's how you should be treated." **

"**You don't have the right to spank me!, she protested.**

**Admiral Adama said, "apparently you aren't familiar with our constitution. In ****wartime, the Admiral is authorized to administer discipline in any manner he deems necessary. And I believe this is quite necessary. Nevertheless, I will give you an option-either you receive corporal punishment, or you never fly again, and you will be ****confined to your quarters for a month. Your choice."**

"**Well I guess I have no choice. Spank Me!", Kara said, looking at the Admiral defiantly.**

**The Admiral got up from his chair and walked to her side. "Get up"' he said. **

**Kara, in her leather pants, got up and Admiral Adama had her step back****. He moved the chair back a couple of feet and sat down. Suddenly ****Kara felt very scared.**

**Adama said, "Kara, come to my side here." She felt butterflies in her stomach and ****she was trembling with fear. She had been in life-threatening situation, but this fear ****was unlike that. She felt the fear that she felt when she was about to go over the knee ****when she was a little girl. **

**The Admiral led Kara over his knee. He put his let hand on her back, and rested ****his right hand on her bottom. "Young lady, this is going to hurt some. It has to, or it ****would be a waste of time. But this is really for your own good."**

"**Yeah right," Kara said under her breath. Just then the first spank landed on her ****right cheek, through her leather pants. The spank echoed throughout the office. **

**Kara was stunned. She jumped from the shock of the spank. But then a flurry ****of spanks rained on her bottom. The stinging spanks made it difficult for Kara ****to keep still. The initial shock of the spanking was now replaced by pain and ****humiliation.**

**She tried to control herself and maintain her composure. But the spanking ****kept going on, and Kara began to kick her boots up and down as the spanks continued to land sharply. Adama had determined that he would spank her until she broke down. ****He really wanted to adjust her attitude once and for all.**

**Kara was beginning to lose her composure. And then the Admiral started to ****spank harder, increasing the heat on her seat. And he lectured as he spanked her.**

"**I hope this is getting through to you, young lady!", Adama said as he spanked ****away. "Your attitude was about to ignite an explosion of disobedience and rebellion. ****I just won't let anyone do this to my crew." Then the Admiral gave her 10 more****hard spanks.**

**By this time Kara was crying. Adama, feeling compassion, decided that she'd had enough. He stopped ****and let Kara lay over his knee until she settled down and had stopped her crying.**

**Then he released her. She looked right at him, but the defiance was gone. **

**Suddenly she gave the Admiral a hug, and her last tear dripped on his shoulder.**

**Kara stepped away, and Adama said, "You've been like a daughter to me, ****especially now."**

**She gave him a little smile. Kara knew she deserved some kind of punishment ****for her behavior. She didn't like getting a spanking, but it was better than the ****alternative.**

**Kara said, "Sir, no one else is gonna know I got it, are they?" The Admiral ****replied, "Don't worry Kara, no one knows about the other women I've spanked in ****this office, and no one will ever know about your spanking, either."**

"**Other women you spanked?" Kara asked, smiling. **

**"Never mind. Dismissed", ****the Admiral said, smiling back."**

**The rest of the day, Kara felt so spanked. She had been humbled, and had been ****knocked down a peg or two. She hoped there wouldn't be any missions today, because ****it would be hard to fly when her bottom was still on fire! Fighter pilot, defender of the human race, and spanked! How embarrasing! But there was no mission that day.**

**By the next day, Kara was her feisty self again!**


End file.
